IchiRia Thoughts Of Suicide
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Sometimes, I feel like killing myself because eveyone discards me as nothing...but Ichiru. I don't know what to do anymore! Zero hates me, and no one else won't even say a thing to me! So...maybe...I'll just save them the trouble, and end my own life. And I won't be back...before my birthday, which I dread now, because I know that no one, will celebrate it with me.


IchiRia Thoughts of Suicide

Sometimes, I feel like killing myself because eveyone discards me as nothing...but Ichiru. I don't know what to do anymore! Ichiru's twin brother Zero hates me, Yuuki won't even speak to me, Ruka and Rima never talk to me, Aidou always walks away when I wanna say something to him, Akatsuki doesn't pay attention to me, Takuma's always off reading, Lord Kaname and the twins, Solara and Luna, aren't even around, Seiren never speaks to me but she's an exception. She really doesn't talk to anyone but Aidou but anway, Senri totally ignores me and Sara is always with Takuma! I feel like I'm not wanted anywhere and I think that everyone would be better off without me. So...maybe...I'll just save them the trouble, and end my own life. And I won't be back...before my birhtday, which I dread now, because I know that no one, will celebrate it with me.

(Maria's P.O.V...)

I sit on my bed and stare out at the world on the blacony. I look down and see the ground from the third story floor. "This isn't enough to kill me." I thought before I looked around the room. I sighed at all the pictures of Zero and Yuuki on Yuuki's side of the room. Then I heard the door open and close. I turned my head and saw Yuuki walk in. "Hey Yuuki-chan." I said with a smile hoping she would respond. She just kept quiet and went to her dresser. She pulled out her night clothes and changed quickly before she walked back out without a word. "I knew she wouldn't answer me." I thought before I laid on my bed. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I started whimpering. Then whimpering and tears turned into crying, which eventually turned to sobbing. Then, before I knew it...I cried myself to sleep and what made me feel even worse...was that it was my birthday tomorrow...and I knew that with eveyone treating me this way, they wouldn't even care.

(Meanwhile with Ichiru...Ichiru's P.O.V...)

"Yuuki, you didn't say anything about the surprise party did you?" I asked. "Nope! She won't suspect a thing!" Yuuki said with excitement in her voice. "I don't think it's too nice of us to completely ignore her though." Sara said. "Well, we don't wanna ruin the surprise and we don't wanna take any chances." Akatsuki said. "But I wonder what this is doing to her self-esteem." Sara replied. "I don't think she'll do anything to extreme." Zero said. Then we heard loud sobbing for a few minutes then it stopped. "What was that?" Rima asked. "I have no idea but I'm gonna go check." I said before I walked off towards where I heard the sound.

I opened the door to where I heard the sound coming from earlier. I looked inside and there was Maria, sound asleep. "Hm. I thought I heard someone crying." I said before I closed the door quietly and tiptoed away from her door. I went back to the crowd and we talked and decided what to do for tomorrow for her birthday.

(The next morning...Maria's P.O.V...)

I woke up to a tear soaked pillow and a blanket half-off the bed. I sat up and looked at the calender before I sighed. I knew that no one would say anything today. I looked over to Yuuki's side of the room anyway, hoping she was there and that she would say something to me. At least for today. Even if it's as simple as "Hi Maria." or "Happy Birthday Maria." I would even take "I hate you!" As long as I was acknowledged I would feel better. I knew that even saying "Hi" wasn't going to happen so I did the only thing I could do. I walked to the window and open the doors. I walk out onto the balcony and stand on the railing. "Sayonara...Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, Rima, Aidou, Seiren, Zero, Yuuki, Lord Kaname, and most of all, Ichiru." I said before someone screamed my name and pulled me down.

(Ichiru's P.O.V. before Maria's suicidal atempt...)

I woke up and breathed in. I felt great cause it was the day of the party. I got up and got dressed. I walked out and got the others ready for the party. When everything was ready, I went to go get Maria but I wasn't prepared for I what I saw her about to do.

(Maria's P.O.V...)

"MARIA NOOOOOO!" I heard a familar voice scream and I turned around. "Ichiru...I'm glad that I got to see you before I go. Sayonara...my love." I said as I turned back around. "NOOOO DON'T!" Ichiru screamed before he ran up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me down from the balcony edge. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Ichiru asked me. "All of you...have been...ignoring me...and acting like...you hate me. So..." I started to say before my voice started to tremble and tears welled up in my eyes. "Sara was right." Ichiru said softly. "What?" I asked. "I said, Sara was right. This has been hurting you." Ichiru repeated. "Yes it has. Deeply." I said. "How should I say this...Maria...we really didn't mean to hurt you. We were planning something for your birthday and we didn't wanna spoil the surprise." Ichiru told me. "You were?" I asked. "Yes. I love you and I would never ignore you without a good reason." He told me and he stared into my eyes and I stared into his. Then he put his lips on mine and kissed me passionately. "Now...come with me." He said as he pulled away and tied a blindfold over my eyes. I held his hand as he took me downstairs. Then he pulled the blondfold off and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA!" I looked around at all my friends and smiled. I couldn't contain myself and I lunged into my brother-in-law's arms. "Maria..." Zero said as he held me and I cried tears of joy as everyone crowded around and smiled. Even Senri was smiling and they all showed me that...truly, genuinly, and loveingly...care about me. Then I pulled away from Zero and ran into Akatsuki's arms. Then Aidou's, then Lord Kaname's, and Takuma's, Ruka's, Rima's, Seiren's, Yuuki's and finally, Ichiru's. "You all...do care about me." I said. "Of course we do Maria. You're our friend." Rima said. "Yeah." Everyone else agreed. "And you mean the world to me and Zero, Maria but mostly to me because you are my wife." Ichiru told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh Ichiru..." I said. He wiped the tears from my eyes before he pulled me closer and whispered to Akatsuki. Akatsuki nodded and started playing my favorite song, Kissin' U by Miranda Cossgrove. I started singing along with it and Ichiru took my hand and started to dance with me. Then Ruka, Rima, Seiren, Sara, Solara, Luna, and Yuuki joined in with Akatsuki, Senri, Aidou, Takuma, Lord Kaname and Zero. All of us girls were singing and the guys were dancing with us. "Like are you the one? Should I really trust? Crystal clear it becomes...when I'm kissin' u." We finished and everyone applauded. Then Ichiru pulled me in and kissed me. I truly felt that I was wanted. Especially with Ichiru here with me, with his luscious lips on mine. I knew, that I was not alone...thanks to my friends and my love...Kiryu Ichiru.


End file.
